


Lost His Shirt

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [280]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, color choices and preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/07/19: “pastel, state, version”





	Lost His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/07/19: “pastel, state, version”

Derek looked good in light colors but pastel yellow wasn’t one of them. The shirt he’d put on was the pallid industrial yellow painted on school room walls. It was yellow in a comatose state.

Stiles hated it.

“Honey,” he cooed, out of the bathroom fresh from his shower. “Why’d you get dressed so soon? I thought we’d…”

Experienced hands under the hem deftly peeled off the offending item. Stiles was sure to step on it guiding his easily persuaded husband to their bed.

He’d provide their neighbors some G-rated version of why they were late to the dinner party.


End file.
